


How Skye Really Got the Lamborghini

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: The Locketverse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Magical Place, Gen, Magical Place, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from my redo of The Magical Place, 1x11 in the Locket</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Skye Really Got the Lamborghini

“Great. So are we done here?” Lloyd Rathman asked her. 

Skye looked up, a sly smile on her face. “One last thing.”

She touched the cop’s head, knocking him out. Then the other. Lloyd’s eyes went wide. She bent over him.

“I’m going to need your car. Keys.”

With a shaking hand, he pointed over to where the keys to the Lamborghini were. She smiled at him.

“You’re going to be in a bit of pain and then you’ll black out. But don’t worry, you’ve done your country a great service.”

She touched his forehead and he gasped in pain before he slumped in his chair. She picked up the keys and tossed them in her hand, heading out to his garage. It was time to go save her father.


End file.
